Seraphina
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Klaus and Camille deal with a ghost from their past. Reviews are welcome.
1. Surrogate

Camille's p.o.v

Magical, tonight intrigues and enchants me. Love and fate cross paths here in the twilight zone. I experience heaven on Earth. Supernatural forces control my life. I dance

around the concept of an immaculate conception. Everything begins to unfold just like a fairytale story. Who knew the next twenty hours would challenge my faith and

health?


	2. Nearby Distant Future

Klaus' p.o.v

During a long walk back home, I found Camille unconscious on the sidewalk. Camille's wounds spelled out one word, rape. I am very good at tracking down people, but

this time I wasn't. Camille's attacker was nowhere within sight. Anxious, here I now stand pacing back and forth outside of Camille's hospital room. Camille's doctor and

friend, Lyrica joins me in the hallway. Lyrica is an archangel in which is an combination of a time traveler and vampire. "Camille is pregnant with twins" Lyrica announces.

"I am a vampire. I can't have human children. How is Camille's pregnancy possible?" I stress. "The twins are the result of an immaculate conception. She is carrying the

archangel Raphael's babies. Raphael is my master and leader. He has chosen Camille to carry on his bloodline" she explains. I am livid because I care for Camille very

deeply. How am I suppose to destroy a person that I can't see? I take a deep breath in and put on a brave face as I enter my beloved's chambers. I sit down at

Camille's bedside and squeeze her hand. "I am pregnant" she reminds me exposing her growing belly. I swear that I felt the babies kick. "I will take care of you. We got

this, parenthood" I promise.


	3. Overwhelmed and Overburdened

Camille's p.o.v

I am already seven months pregnant with twins. Among all women in the world, I was chosen to carry on Raphael's bloodline. I guess that my pure heart had captured

Raphael's attention. I feel overwhelmed and overburdened. Who knew pregnancy could be filled with so much agony? I appreciate Klaus' help during this sensitive time.

Even though he is not the twins' biological father, he loves them anyway. Lyrica and I have spent our time together studying about time travelers, demons and angels. I

wonder what the future will hold for my babies whose names will be Nicholas Mikaelson and Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson?


	4. Winter Song

Song: Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson

This is my winter song to you, the storm is coming soon, it rolls from the sea, my voice, a beacon in the night, my words will be your light to carry you to me, Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love

Cami: Crippled by pain, your brain is a slow moving train. Your vessels are popping out of your skin. Again, you give into this fray where you are not expected to win or survive. We are kin, we live to thrive in harmony. Misery loves company, therefore irony can be found within her symphony. You are a distant star that I can't hold onto much longer. Again, we give into this fray where we only see dark gray clouds. I wish I could say all the things I never told you back then when you had the gift of eternity. This kiss of death, bloody rain greets you. I love you enough to let go. Your afterglow, your invincible twin shadow picks up the pieces that you left behind ten days later.

They say that things just cannot grow beneath the winter snow or so I have been told they say we're buried far just like a distant star I simply can not hold, is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?

Klaus: Chasing angels, hold your breath and close your eyes. A peaceful quiet exit, slow painless farewell, euthanasia. Realm of no return, endless deep sleep. Nevermind me, everpresent wind of change. X marks the spot where you gave up the ghost and now rest undisturbed. I miss you, but I know you are in a much better place. There is distance between us and yet I can feel your presence.

This is my winter song December never felt so wrong cause you're not where you belong inside my arms

Cami: Shocking aftermath, an unwanted unexpected outcome. Hopeless deferred dream, the death of faith. Optimism is overshadowed by pessimism. Continuous bombshells and revelations, Karma's cruel tricks. At a loss for words, be solemn and still. Reaching a point of surrender, it is what it is. Momentarily frozen, a present and future game plan.

Bum bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum

Klaus: In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods, I travel. Ready or not, here comes another bombshell. I bear bad news, but it is what it is. Silence is the best choice or maybe not. The truth unburdens me. Receive me with open arms and I will never deceive you. Unconditional describes your love for me. Silently, I suffer and fight my own battles. Time reveals what I have kept hidden inside and how much I truly do need you.

I still believe in Summer days, the seasons always change and life will find a way, I'll be your harvester of light and send it out tonight so we can start again, Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?

Cami: Ridiculous necessity, excessive tears, lamentations. Internal darkness, edge of nowhere, false hope. A lost hopeless cause, lingering ashes of a pipe dream. Solemn autumn, eternal silence, colorful hazy daze. Unexplainable supernatural high, relief in the aftermath of grief. Inner strength and much needed laughter, this second breath of life. Yesterday's missed opportunities grab me by the hand.

This is my winter song, December never felt so wrong cause you're not where you belong inside my arms, This is my winter song to you, the storm is coming soon, it rolls from the sea, my voice, a beacon in the night, my words will be your light to carry you to me

Klaus: Jaded faded passing glory, universal loss, miscarried justice. Plastic wings, lingering black magic. An unsung rosary, sleeping safe and sound underneath the ground. Tomorrow's swansong, safe false positive hope. Infant sorrow, colorful solemn Autumn. Your tears, your ashes speak beyond the grave. Continuous repetition, lost hopeless case. Eternity doesn't exist anymore.

Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?

Cami: A garden of hearts, an enchanted magical kingdom. A friend in need is a friend in deed to plant a seed of encouragement. A lovely Christmas melody, delicious food for the soul, mind and body. Candy-coated snowflakes, luxurious priceless treasures, a collection of memories. Unselfish agape love, a special kind of wisdom. Breaking dawn, random positive thoughts. Everlasting oxygen; a season of gratitude, celebration and transition. The chill in the air makes the warmth of home even more inviting. Heavenly solitude, beautiful divine sunshine. A garden of hearts, this unique sacred bloodline of mine. Remarkable fortitude, an ocean of endless possibilities. Soothing calmness, sweet dreams, newborn hope. Overflowing goodness, winter's blessings. Holy atonement, immeasurable depth, the length of heroic strength and faith, much needed comic relief.


	5. Obvious broken union

Klaus' p.o.v

Unwavering acceptance

Neutral stationary motion

Inescapable fate

Quarterly relapse

Unavoidable sudden collapse

Echoes of lost common sense

Embraceable untangled loose ends

Natural manmade disaster

Obvious broken union

Beckoning ocean waves

Lingering traces of what used to be

Easy comfortable content submissive disposition

Effortless merciful grace

Diehard devotion and freewill

Oblivion

Red, white and blue true colors

A time to be kind instead of judgmental


	6. My purple haze

Cami's p.o.v

Holding out for a sign from heaven above

Unheard unanswered prayers

Glowing embers

In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods

Repetitive game of hide and seek

Long-awaited breakthrough

A much needed comic relief

Storybook magic

Traces of hope

Evolutionary logic

Purple haze

Impending distress or success

Slow gradual progress

Ceasefire

Empathy

Savior of the midnight hour

Kiss me goodbye

Illusions of bliss

Nameless Fragrance

Glorious splendor

One open door to the future


	7. Befall

Place: Lyrica's home office

Situation: An ultrasound test

Cami (having contractions): My back hurts. I think I am in labor.

Lyrica (checking Camille's cervix): You are fully dilated. I can feel Nicholas' head. He is just too eager to come out.

Klaus: It is too early for the birth. Is it safe for Cami to deliver the twins naturally?

Lyrica (checking the babies' heartbeats): Your daughter appears to be well. Your son's heartbeat is in distress.

Cami (concerned): Why?

Lyrica: Your son's organs are growing on the inside

Klaus (choked up): Nicholas is going to die

Lyrica: We must accept that reality

Cami (sobbing in Klaus' arms): My heart can't take this

Lyrica (preparing Cami for Surgery): Nicholas needs to be delivered asap. I will perform a Cesarean Section.

The Same Day-The Emergency Room-The Cesarean section

Cami (emotional, she is under a lot of pressure): Ouch..

Klaus (comforting Cami): Everything will be ok

Lyrica (feeling discomfort): Ouch..

Lyrica (pulling the baby out of Cami): Cami, I apologize for your discomfort. I am trying to get the baby out.

(Silently, Nicholas enters the world. Ingrid remains inside Cami's womb. Lyrica work hard to revive Nicholas)

Cami (still holding onto hope): Has my baby been born yet? If so, why isn't he crying?

Lyrica (closing Addison's womb): Nicholas is dead. I am sorry for your loss.

Cami (crying uncontrollably): I miss my son

Klaus (consoling Cami): We still have Ingrid

Cami (having contractions again): Ingrid wants to see the outside world

Lyrica (running to get her assistant): Don't push yet. I am going to get my assistant.

Action: Tirelessly, Cami labors on. Cami's labor has been long and difficult so far. She rocks back and forth on a ball in the present time. Klaus holds her very tightly. This exercise has been one of many attempts, different positions to make the baby move further down the birth canal.

Cami (cries into Klaus's arms): This hurts

Klaus (stroking Cami's hair): Your pain is temporary

Cami (feeling sensation down below): I have to push

Lyrica's Assistant Dawn (taking away the ball): We won't need this thing anymore

Klaus (helps Cami back onto the bed): Here we go again

Cami (pushing): So it begins

Lyrica (counting): 1...2...3

Cami (screaming and pushing hard with every contraction): AHA...AHA...AHA

Lyrica: It seems as if the baby doesn't want to come out

Cami (exhausted): Please get it out

Dawn: Stay strong, sweetheart

Cami: I don't know how long I can carry on this way

Lyrica: Camille, don't push too hard

Camille: Why not?

Lyrica: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Klaus (overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Camille (panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

Lyrica (trying to pull the baby out of Camille): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Camille (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

Dawn (using towel to clean up Camille's bloodshed): Camille is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Klaus (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lyrica (still trying to pull the baby out): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Camille (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

Lyrica: All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Camille brings a lifeless baby girl into the world. Uncontrollably, Camille and Klaus grieve over their stillborn baby whose name is Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson)


	8. Outcry

Klaus' p.o.v

Slowly coming undone, the truth reveals whatever time has kept hidden.

Beautifully broken, paradise doesn't exist after all. Enjoy the fall from grace,

sad sweet angel eyes. Shaken in order to be awaken, brace for impact and

a long hard road toward recovery. Living in a world of hurt, who knows where

the heart goes to find comfort and support? Silence is golden during these

times of tribulation and great loss.


	9. My disarray

Camille's p.o.v

You were born with wings and a halo.

The gift of eternity was never on your side.

You transformed into a butterfly before my eyes.

You faded in and out of the picture like lightening.

Vanishing, are these lost moments that passed us by like comets.

In your absence, there are tears and yet solace.


	10. Birth and Death of My Dream

Cami's p.o.v

The birth and death of my dream, Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson. In great agony, I carried and bore her. Klaus was a Vampire and I was a human. Predestined to die, Ingrid

was never meant to live forever. I cherished Ingrid's final moments while Klaus prepared himself for the worst. He tried to detach himself from the baby as much as

possible. Secretly, he mourned over her loss and I could feel his heart breaking. Time has proven how much he loved and missed Ingrid. Ingrid's death has been a difficult

subject for us to discuss. In addition to Ingrid's death, we are still struggling with Nicholas' passing. Nicholas was Ingrid's twin brother that died in the womb. Nicholas'

organs grew on the outside of his body. The circumstance decreased Nicholas' chances of survival.


	11. A new wave of emotion

Klaus' p.o.v

Halfway gone, you breathe in and out, fade in and out.

You're losing your memory now. Both of us know how

this story will end. However will you recover from this

recent deathblow? Dying in slow motion, the planets'

rotation around the sun comes to a sudden hault.

Whose fault is it for this assault on the human mind

and heart? Time was never on our side in the first

place. In the depth of emotion, what lies underneath

the surface will eventually come out during the next

transition of life. Caught up in limbo, destiny driven

fate reaches a climax. This horrific tragic romantic movie is not really

lighthearted after all. Cut off from lifesupport, two starcrossed

soulmates separate. We are a modern day Shakespearean tragedy

soaring on a pair of broken wings.


	12. Shakable Foundation

Cami's p.o.v

The quiet things that noone ever knows

Rip out the wings of a butterfly behind closed doors

Unnecessary drama brings secrets into the light

These bombshells last throughout the night

Here in your arms, I accept whatever dreams may come

Up against the wall, the shock slowly wears off

Respect is a shared mutual feeling

Take me away

Serene serendipity


	13. I stumble into double trouble

Klaus' p.o.v

Irony of truth

My big fat mouth

At least its not a lie, right?

Goodnight and goodbye, temporary safe haven

I stumble into double trouble

Now looking back in hindsight, I should've known better

A beautiful hot mess is this business of being honest

Rainfall, teardrops on my tombstone

Your frustration is unbearable

Only the silent treatment can heal our hearts

Unconditional is your love for me

Ready or not here comes another roadblock and its not your fault

Ode to freewill

Spirit of surrender

Echoes of an unrecoverable lost innocence

A really bittersweet moment to embrace grace


	14. Seraphina

Klaus' p.o.v

An marble angel statue marks your resting place. I think about how your life would've turned out if you were alive. Your mother's

screams and bloodshed still torture me. We had so many plans for you. Why did you have die at birth?

* * *

><p><span>Klaus' flashback<span>

Event: The Birth

Scene: A bedroom

Camille (going through the final stages of labor, she cries out in pain): OH GOD, it hurts so much. I am not strong enough to have this baby.

Midwife(checking Camille's cervix): Cami, you are fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Camille (screaming as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Klaus (holding Camille very tightly): I'm here for you, Camille. I am going nowhere

Camille (sobbing): Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you

Klaus (emotional, he takes Camille's hand in his hand): You can't die today, you have so much to live for.

Camille (screaming from contractions, she squeezes Kyle's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Klaus (crying): I love you so much

Camille (with tears in her eyes): I love you too

The midwife: Camille, don't push too hard

Camille: Why not?

The midwife: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Klaus (overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Camille (panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

The midwife (trying to pull the baby out of Camille): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Camille (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

The midwife's assistant (using towel to clean up Camille's bloodshed): Camille is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Klaus (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Midwife (still trying to pull the baby out): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Camille (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

The midwife: All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Camille brings a lifeless baby girl into the world. Uncontrollably, Camille and Klaus grieve over their stillborn baby whose name is Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson)


	15. An unhealed wound

Camille's p.o.v

Klaus erased my memory. The one thing that he couldn't heal was my wounded soul. Time has deepened the hole in my heart.

Flashbacks help me to remember what I lost. I miss our daughter who died at birth many years ago. I confront Klaus about Seraphina

and he dismisses the subject.


	16. Fade to black

Klaus' p.o.v

Grace underpressure, solace stares history right in the face.

We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred

place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly,

I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna

let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together.

We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me,

beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.


	17. Emotionally tired

Camille's p.o.v

Wait, wonder, wander and bleed

I tell my lonesome soul

Love is a cross that I carry twenty four seven

Liberate me, no, please never let me go

Once in a lifetime special divine connection

Waves of undying devotion

I watch you walk off into the sunset

The history that we share is what keeps me holding onto you time after time

Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule

How many more days are you going to give me the silent treatment?

Angel of the abyss

Scarlet serenity

Emotionally tired heart of mine


	18. Even in death

Song: "Even In Death" by Evanescence

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone, I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong, moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay, they took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home

Klaus: Back to where we started from, remember how much I care about you. Eyes of lost potential, angel of mercy. The last heart giveaway, random acts of kindness. Here we go again with the silent treatment. Estranged best friend of mine, rock the boat and test my faith. Omnipresent bad luck, memorable beautiful big epic let down. Entanglement, nevertheless gloom and doom. Everything falls on me this time around. Vanilla twilight, learning to embrace the dawn without you here. Embers dancing alone in the fire, my bleeding heart's teardrops, Release me and I will set you free as well.

I will stay forever here with you, my love, the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death, our love goes on

Camille: If I disappeared, will you still be carying around unresolved anger toward me like a pregnant rape victim? If I disappeared, will you miss me enough to kiss my ghost? If I disappeared, will you love me enough to cry over me? If I disappeared, will you love me enough to let me go? If I disappeared, will you live my life for me by carrying on my legacy?

Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh, my love but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh, my love, they don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me

Klaus: Hidden away by clouds, I am on the outside looking inward. Does these awkward silent moments bother you? Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss. Catch me while you still have energy in your body. I see the real you behind the mask. Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet. Eyes of great potential, a sunrise that is not worth missing. Redemption's here to stay.

I will stay forever here with you, my love, the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death, our love goes on

Camille: Distant heaven,impossible pipe dream. Shared common interests, terms of endearment. A passage into the great unknown, nirvana. The heart of the matter, Our last time together. Unique once in a lifetime special brief divine encounter, calm before the storm. Halfway point between heaven and rock bottom, an era of change. New-found freedom, God-given freewill, Echoes from elsewhere.

And I can't love you anymore than I do

Klaus: Born to die, liberate yourself. Enchanted beautiful mind, extraordinary human being. Dreams bring me closer to you. Return back to me soon, ever-changing full moon. A supernatural wake up call, memorable rebirth. Breath of life, ever-growing crystal ball. Rescue me tonight, bright heavenly white light.

I will stay forever here with you, my love, the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death, our love goes on, and I can't love you any more than I do

Seraphina: Sudden rude awakening, loss of gravity. Eerie dream world, euthanasia. Pleasurable pain, illimitable deep blue ocean. Suffocating in silence, oppression, delirium. Evolving mermaid, vegetable state of mind. Oversleep, time's unsung hero. Incalculable solution, ongoing CPR procedure. Neverending tender loving care, eternal life-support, wake me up inside.

People die, but real love is forever

Camille: Sacrilege, karma. Internal affliction, neverending physical and emotional pain. One epic breakdown, winter blues. Ethereal waterfalls, explosive fireworks. Painful flashbacks, red bleeding poetic words. A time to be vulnerable and fragile, your resurrection.

Klaus: Divine intervention, irony versus coincidence. Vital signs of life, irregular heartbeat. Numbness, endless imminent fate. Weak and powerless delicate flesh, burning bush. One honorable birthday death wish, road to matrimony and less state of grace embrace life outside your tomb, the womb.

Camille: Life in slow motion, an American tragedy. Mental roadblocks, painful reminders of the past. Ongoing obstacles and setbacks, embers in the lake of fire. Temporary earthly desire, rocky seashores. A sanctuary of many unspoken words, Gethsemane. Imaginary state of grace, chronic chaos and confusion. Hell's wedding bells, a beautiful disaster. One drop of rain, scarlet newborn hope.

Klaus: Goodbye and Godspeed for now, raisin in the sun. A brief special divine encounter, bedazzlement. Remembering a life gone too soon, only the moon knows what will happen tomorrow. Kindred spirit, go ahead and sing your swansong. Everpresent, the wind of change expands my horizons. Even in separation, I still think about you. Patience, grace and peace strengthen our bond over time. Eyes of mercy, a fading afterglow, continuous snowfall. Eternal downpour, please paint this town of ours red with Jesus' bloodshed.

Camille: Gone tomorrow, but here today. Only time knows what will become of your gray skies. Nameless angel undercover, elsewhere spirit, victim of circumstance. Everlasting divine presence, rosy sunshine. Extinct member of the human species, lingering traces of December. I will always remember you, a life gone way too soon. Beloved true best friend of mine, lamb of God. Eternal child of the womb, carry on.

Klaus: Back at the crossroads, logic is nostalgia. Offbeat poetic tragedy, winter's child. Inborn freewill, naked vulnerability. Teachable laughable moments, equilibrium. Roadblocks of the mind, overhanging dark gray clouds. Secret open doors, everpresent wind of change. Redeeming glory, epic odyssey. Nighttime joyride, inner reflection, time to relax and exhale. Your sanctuary will be my home forever, love.

Camille: Midnight terror, everpresent horror. Anguish, travail. Escapable ring of fire, regretful mistakes, rushed careless thoughtless decisions. Ongoing stress, unconquerable mountains, obstacles. Rest in God's peace, silent, patient and content merciful grace.

Klaus: Chasing pavements, let your light shine. Open broken cross of love, Starry-eyed wanderer. Unspoken thoughts, Ready made cookie dough heart. Exiled bride of Christ, grieving dove. Ride with me to the other side, everpresent companion of mine, tomorrow's hope.

Camille: Hallelujah, even in death. Always right behind you, voice of the voiceless. Eyes of a dove wait for me on the other side. Never forget me.

Klaus: Pandora's box, one unhealed deep internal wound. Echoic passing shadow, terms of endearment, infinite ocean of possibilities. Care enough to love again, heart of Jesus. A life stuck in the crossfire, opened mind with closed eyes. Stand in your truth at all times.

Camille: Graceland, road to recovery. Indescribable birth experience, endless self sacrifice. Freewill and destiny shake hands. Apocalyptic poetic muse, the heart of time, erasable legacy. X marks the spot where a life ended and another one started. Hello again, black magic and bloody teardrops. A beautiful tragic happy ending, let the words flow and the sparks fly. Enchanted wedding bliss, a first and last chance to think outside the box. Visible celestial glow, empty newly built labyrinth.


	19. Last Living hope

Seraphina's p.o.v

In a world where darkness replaces

the light, you carry the weight of

humanity on your shoulders. Wherever

is your happy ending? Wherever is paradise

for you? I arise from the ashes, your memories.

Special,I am your last living hope. The depth of the ocean,

that recongition in your eyes, a love without a sound. My immortal,

you are my magical goodluck charm. I will never do you any harm. May

my embrace keep you warm at all times. My guardian angel, you surround

me from every corner. In a world where darkness replaces the light, happiness

comes in waves for us.


	20. Inborn freewill

Klaus' p.o.v

There is a heart in your cause,

but please get off my case.

Let me take responsibility

for my actions for once.

I can look after myself.

The wind of change gives

me a different outlook on

life. I am blind, is this the

beginning of the end? If I

shall fall behind, nevermind me.

Lost and confused, I need guidance.

I take a chance on your advice. Your

voice of reason helps me see the light. Now looking back

in hindsight, you were right all along.


	21. My Heaven on Earth

Camille's p.o.v

My daughter has returned from the abyss. Magic brought our two worlds together. Seraphina is an angel, she truly is. Her wings sparkle

like glitter in the night. She has a wise old soul although she is just a child. She has my heart, but she has her father's cleverness and

courage. I never want to let her out of my sight. My heaven on earth, one extraordinary sacred bloodline describes my amazing family.


	22. Blossoming Goddess

Klaus' p.o.v

Blossoming goddess

Legend in the making

Irreplaceable artistic genius

The world's stage belongs to you

Hopeful dreamer with a big heart of gold

English rose

Amazing person from the inside out

Lionheart

Infinite shooting star

Vulnerable heroine

Extraordinary phenomena last forever


	23. Of my flesh and blood

Camille's p.o.v

Blissful unreal serenity, a safe false hope, impulse.

Beloved angel of the womb, a long-awaited nine

month miracle. Violated innocence, a sacrificial lamb,

one little fragile heart, my own flesh and blood. Worthless

vanity, a magical goodluck charm, your bright yellow halo.

Hello kitty, an object of my admiration and pity. Jane Doe, you

are shot down like an airplane underneath the stars and stripes.

You know pain and taste the bloody rain while your foe laughs

uncontrollably. The light has gone from your eyes. You collapse

and my faith experiences a relapse. I miss your beautiful smile and warm

embrace. Nothing makes sense anymore. Born to die, you were torn out of my arms

way too soon. Born to die, you can't lie and pretend that everything will

be alright. Darkness covers the landscape and the night never seems to

end. Our souls drift off to a place over the moon. We lay in the aftermath of destruction, the

remnants of an once beautiful city. This solemn Autumn day, oh, what such a terrible fray.

Lonesome white dove, absentminded ghost, where on earth shall be your new home after it

is all finished? Your sanctuary, the cemetery might be the next stop. Just as when I thought I lost you forever,

you come back to me.


	24. Complete surrender

Seraphina's p.o.v

Complete Surrender

A time to be tender and yet firm

Sacrificial love offering

Hope of a new beginning

One temporary first last breath of life

Point of no return

Rapid transition

Inevitable collision

Silence in the absence of noise

Momentary glee

Eternal internal contentment

Liberation

Learning to let you go and moving forward


	25. Extraordinary free spirit

Klaus' p.o.v

You cry and I try to dry your tears.

You scream and I chase away your fears.

I erase the scars on your heart. I am sorry for all the years

when hardly one dream came true for you. Don't you worry, child.

Heaven has a plan for you. An extraordinary free spirit, your beautiful mind. The

outside world will never understand you the way that I do. Don't you worry, child.

Heaven has a plan for you. A place of no return, reasons to burn or bleed crimson,

your untimely early departure. A silent black and white movie, your brief existence, an unearthly peaceful

solace. Bittersweet grief, my turning point, learning to find relief in goodbye.


	26. A soft heart

Camille's p.o.v

Seraphs' crossing

Ongoing search for serenity

Free as a bird, Faith, fly away from here

This fragile childish innocence

Opens the eyes of the blind

Underneath the stars

Catch and release love

Heaven's children


	27. Now we are one

Klaus' p.o.v

Everybody forgets about your birthday. How could they be so shady

during this important special event? Halfway gone, serenity is almost

done with you. Alone, you travel between home and the sandy beaches.

Depression won't loosen the reins no matter how many times that you

try to break free. You breathe knowing hope still exists somewhere out

there in the world. I take a moment to pause and say hello. We are one

tonight in this twilight zone. Fearless, you open up your heart before me.

My friend, I hear your silent cries for help. I will remain here with you

until the end. I enjoy your company because you bring me joy. I pray you

may find peace of mind today and forevermore. Whoever said you were never

pretty or talented enough was wrong. Strong, you are on the brink of a new beginning.


	28. Sweet little dove

Camille's p.o.v

Fragile innocence, a childish faith.

Invincible, your heart has a silent voice.

I am the only one who notices you from across the room.

Empty breathing space, soothing calmness,

recaptured lost dreamlike moments. Your absence,

your afterglow, a passing shadow. Your heart is my

home and vice versa. Your presence is welcome into this place

of love and refuge anytime. Working behind the scenes, its more

your style. I beheld an angel once in which turned out to be you.

You are my sweet little dove. You are a fresh breath of air. Your

smile breaks my endless cycle of bad luck. Stay for a while and I will be good to you. If I

could, I would walk a mile in your shoes and see the world through your eyes.

If I could, I would trade destinies with you.


	29. Wait, panic and bleed

Seraphina's p.o.v

Falling off cloud nine, you don't feel divine anymore.

It is hard to ignore the truth before you. You are finally

wide awake. I can't make up your mind because you

have free will. You pretend everything will be fine. My

heart will wait, panic and bleed. I fight beside you in

your silent secret storm. You feel safe right here in my

warm embrace. Just as we thought things could get

any worse, the curse is broken. Undying, laughter

breaks through the silence. We find peace and

joy in a hopeless place. Our covenant grows

more stronger and longer with each new

heart to heart conversation throughout

the years.


	30. Endless is this confusion of mine

Klaus' p.o.v

Reality brings me back down to earth

Endless is this confusion of mine

Affliction challenges my faith

Life is an obstacle course everyday

Is it any wonder why I am stuck in the same old place?

Free-falling through life, things come around in full circle

Everything that the oracle says is vanity unless a miracle happens


	31. Repetitive history

Camille's p.o.v

Faded Jaded Glory

Afterbirth

Taste the bloody rains of this life

History is made everyday

ON the brink of a new beginning

May the dawn never die

A cloud of misery and mystery surrounds the future

Godspeed and goodluck with everything

Infinite small nine days' wonder

Cold gentle bruised blessed hands


	32. An Angel's Heart

Time of Day: Evening-Sunset

Place: New Orleans

Scene: The Mikaelsons' House-The Rooftop

Action: Deep in thought, Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson sits on the rooftop. she observes people passing by her house. The wind blows Ingrid's golden locks and wings. A bright celestial glow surrounds Ingrid. This brings out the depth of her smokey gray eyes.

Klaus (joins Ingrid on the rooftop): Your mother said dinner is ready

Ingrid (walks back into the house): Thanks, Klaus

Klaus (follows behind Ingrid): I miss the days when you called me father

Ingrid: You are not my father although you took care of me. Raphael is my birth father.

Klaus: Nevertheless you live with me

Ingrid: My mother loves you. I view you as just her male friend.

Klaus: OK whatever love

* * *

><p>Scene: The dinner table-Dinner<p>

Camille (eating food): Ingrid, what were you doing outside?

Ingrid (playing around with her food): Mom, I was in meditation

Camille: What were you thinking about?

Ingrid: I was thinking about my mortality

Klaus (eating food): You are an immortal. Isn't that good enough?

Ingrid (touching her heart): I concluded that my heart, an angel's heart is a product of love. Love is my eternal lifeline.

Camille: Interesting

Ingrid: I can never be destroyed unless someone breaks my heart

Klaus (points a dagger at Ingrid): How about I put a dagger through your heart?

Ingrid: I know you much better than that

Klaus (waving the dagger at Ingrid): You are such a fragile creature. It wouldn't hurt for you to bleed just a little. I want to know if you can feel anything.

Camille (shouting): KLAUS!

Klaus (puts the dagger away): I am sorry, Cami

Ingrid: Father, you are crazy

Klaus (surprised): You called me father

Ingrid (holding Klaus' hand): You took care of me. I owe my life to you. You deserve my wholeheartedly devotion.

Klaus (choked up): I accept your offer, seraphina


	33. Weep not for the memories

Song: "I will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan

I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories

Ingrid: Substance of grace, nature's remnants, one barely visible silhouette. Weep not for the memories. A soldier of a few words, the sibling I never knew. Exceedingly dark shroud, redundant loud whispers, a cloud of mystery. Weep not for the memories. Easily forgettable existence, eternal solace, painless twilight. Radiant afterglow, a window into your soul. A reason to be proud or to wonder what if, your enigma.

Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us, when things got bad, how clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun, wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

Cami: Goodbye means our separation is permanent and will last forever. True blue, you have been so kind to me that I find it hard to say goodbye. You remain a constant thought on my mind like an old baby lullaby. Please don't let me go, please continue to have a little faith in me. I will be lost without my guiding light in which is you. I might appear to be distant right now but I can still hear you. Eventually, I will find my way back to you with time. Please don't cry, I will see you soon somewhere over the moon at noon. We fight back our tears and set fire to the night, we cherish the golden years. Against all odds, we refuse to abuse each other and fade to black. As clear to see as day, you are always omnipresent and every moment that I have spent with you is a gift. You reach out to me from across the universe with one simple hello. Sent from heaven above, you paint everything in my world a shade of yellow and I follow you into the promise land.

I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories

Klaus: When God sends an angel, destiny is the face of this tiny miracle. In my arms, your baby blues sing a lullaby. You are my purpose, you are everything to me. Knocking on heaven's door, may angels lead you in. How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Comfortably numb and empty cosmic love, imagination, please come back to me. Losing hold of gravity, I learn to surrender and yearn for comfort elsewhere. Someday I will find my way back onto the world's stage and turn to a brand new page in this story of my life.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep, standing on the edge of something much too deep, its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word, we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

Ingrid: I write my heart out on paper in the form of poetry, this is my silent cry for help. I am coming out of my comfort zone and you offer me your endless support. You are nice enough to lower your tone of voice so I may have a chance to speak. Against all odds, you don't consider me to be a freak of nature. Feeling a moment of gratitude, I break down into tears before you and yet you remain calm. You know my name, come on, let us play the staring game and help each other out of the abyss. You are holding my heart in the palm of your hand, oh, please recite for me a psalm. I reveal my real self unto you and you accept whatever lies beneath the veil. You are holding my heart in the palm of your hand, my friend, may we become as tight as a rock band. Feeling a need to bleed, my soul does a good deed by which plants a seed of hope in your heart's rose garden and we are broken nomore.

But I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories

Cami: Divine beauty beyond belief, grief comes like a thief in the night leaving behind brief happiness and sweet relief. Conceived in anguish, its no luck of the Irish for this dying fish. Becoming clay, wish upon a star to vanish away with the day. Fly away, my angelic bird, imaginary immortal of mine. Crash and burn up in flames, yearn for freedom in the kingdom of heaven. Fly away my angelic bird, my dying human dove, my mortal love. I watch you fade to black and say your last breath, death is surely cruel. It wasn't a dream, you did slipped away. All that I can say to you is rest in peace, rest in the pieces of my broken heart and nearly destroyed art. You abandon me for your castle in the sky, the Garden of Eden. Everyday is Easter for you while life here on earth couldn't move any faster for me. You are finally home at last and I feel like an outcast, castaway. No matter how many times I may cry, my tears will never bring you back to me. We never had much of a relationship, but we will always have a divine connection.

I'm so afraid to love you but more afraid to loose, clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose, once there was a darkness deep and endless night, you gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light

Klaus: After a long day full of tragedy and less comedy, the Brady Bunch doesn't exist anymore. Like a woman giving birth, the earth is hit with unbearable extremely intense painful labor pains. The sins of mankind make him blind and to be overcome with revenge. Just as things could get any worse, hope outshines the evilness in the world in which is in need of the lord and his holy word. Newborn babies, remains of unfinished deceased lives, born and then torn out of the world, bring new life to this dying beautiful world of mine.

And I will remember you? Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories, and I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories


End file.
